1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to wood chippers for chipping wood, brush, and other fibrous material. More particularly, embodiments of the invention related to a winch assembly for a wood chipper pivotable into a plurality of preferred positions with respect to the wood chipper.
2. Related Art
Certain wood chippers have winch assemblies that assist in drawing material to be chipped towards the feed horn located at the rear of the wood chipper. Existing winch assemblies are mounted to the wood chipper in a fixed position. The fixed position limits the usefulness of the winch assembly because the wood chipper must be repositioned when material to be chipped is not directly behind the wood chipper. Even when material to be chipped is directly behind the wood chipper there are additional problems. If the existing wood chipper is positioned along the road, a user must rotate the material to be chipped into alignment with the wood chipper before the fixed winch can pull the wood into the chipper. This takes time and may be dangerous if it places the user into the road or requires the user to fumble with heavy material to be chipped.